Aunque duela
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Ella sabía que darse cuenta de eso hasta ahora era malo.-Solo podemos ser felices, aunque nos duela.-Le dijo/ Este fic participa en el reto ¡Yo no escogí el título! del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi AU, ambientado en el tiempo de The Last, mas no pasaron los hechos de la película, solo es para que tengan una idea de cómo esta vestido cada personaje.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje principal:**_ Sakura Haruno

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama

 **Notas del Autor:** _Este fic participa en el reto ¡Yo no escogí el título! del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_.

Espero les guste, me inspiré con la nueva canción que sacó mi dueto favorito. Se las recomiendo: En esta no – Sin Bandera.

* * *

 **Aunque Duela**

 _ **¨Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú, en ésta vida no.¨**_

 _Sin Bandera_

* * *

 _.O._

La guerra le había abierto los ojos y por fin ahora podía decir que se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. Ella era la mejor ninja médico, tenía a su cargo el hospital y ya no le importaba si Sasuke volvía o no.

Le había quedado claro que él debía estar bien para poder abrirse a alguien. Si, lo extrañó mucho y al principio como en muchas otras ocasiones, lloró su ausencia, sintiéndose un poco sola. Pero ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, que quedarse en la cama llorando como una colegiala no cambiaría la decisión de Sasuke, con ese pensamiento supo que ya había madurado. Se limpió las lágrimas esparcidas y levantó la frente, ella era fuerte.

Su trabajo en el hospital era demasiado, pero era lo que quería hacer. Constantemente era visitada por Naruto y eso alegraba sus días. Era increíble como la sonrisa de ese chico hiperactivo podía cambiar su estado de ánimo: de estar estresada (al punto de querer asesinar a alguien) a la felicidad de ver un nuevo día. No encontraba mejor excusa para eso más que Naruto era su mejor amigo, el chico que la había visto crecer y que siempre notaba que ella era fuerte y valiente. Al principio, solo él creía en ella y fue su pilar.

Ambos se apoyaban constantemente, se necesitaban y por sobretodo, se querían demasiado.

Al fin de cuentas ella era como su hermana, y ella lo veía igual…

¨ _¿Verdad?¨_

— Claro que lo veo así. —Se contestó. Pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja y siguió con su reporte del mes.

 _¨Aunque…¨_ divagó un poco. Pensó en todas esas veces que desde siempre él había estado para ella, como confiaba ciegamente en ella, como de todos él sobresalía por sobre el resto, debía admitir que Naruto había madurado mucho y que, en más de una ocasión, le había enseñado cosas. Naruto era el ejemplo claro de la perseverancia. Era su ejemplo a seguir.

Claro que eso nunca se lo diría, o la fastidiaría de por vida. Sonrió al pensar en él. Naruto siempre sería Naruto.

Su Naruto…

Se sonrojó por ese pensamiento y el pulso se le aceleró.

—Sakura, el viernes tienes…- Entró Shizune con un par de hojas. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó preocupada al verla tan roja.

— ¿Eh? Oh… Sí, estoy bien. — Le sonrió forzadamente.

Shizune la observó nuevamente, algo no estaba bien. Y con lo testaruda que era seguro había pescado un resfriado y aun así se había venido a trabajar. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué Tsunade que siempre estaba buena y sana (con clara excepción de sus resacas) no era tan responsable?

—Le voy a creer por hoy, le decía que el Viernes habrá una junta de…— Siguió explicándole, aunque Sakura no le estuviera haciendo caso. A los 15 minutos salió la pelinegra de la oficina un poco más contenta. La recién directora del hospital suspiró por enésima vez.

El resto de la hora solo pensó en Naruto.

El descubrimiento de ese sentimiento la abrumó. Era más que obvio, pero…

—Esto no es bueno. — Concluyó. Suspiró y vio el sobre blanco que estaba en su mesa, finamente adornado con flores.

Sintió un hueco en el corazón al leerla.

 _Sea cordialmente invitado a nuestra ceremonia nupcial…_

Hizo una mueca y la depositó en el cajón más cercano. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ella sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, y que en algún momento él se daría cuenta del gran amor que sentía Hinata por él.

El detonante de todo fue aquella misión en la que por razones desconocidas, Hinata fue secuestrada y su compañero, o sea Naruto, salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Días después, el rubio le confesó a su mejor amiga que cuando vio que se llevaban a la de ojos perlas sintió como si todo su mundo se viniera para abajo, sufrió en carne propia el sentimiento que había estado experimentando Hinata cada que él se enfrentaba a la muerte. Sakura le aconsejó que pensara si eso que sentía se comparaba al cariño que tenía por ella o Sasuke, si se parecía al que le tenía a Tsunade o Kakashi; él solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió y le dijo: ¨ _Ahora sabes lo mucho que ella te ama…¨_ Naruto le sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y le agradeció el haberlo escuchado.

Sonrojada, tocó su frente ante aquel recuerdo. Si, ese había sido el detonante de su enamoramiento. Ese había sido el beso más puro que había recibido en toda su vida. Naruto le había demostrado tantas veces que la quería y ella nunca supo decírselo.

Pero también le recordó las palabras de su amiga Ino: ¨ _Uno se da cuenta de lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.¨_

Cuánta razón tenía, porque justo se lo dijo el día en que Naruto y Hinata formalizaron su relación. La peli-rosa sonrió, seguramente Ino se había dado cuenta de lo sentía hacía el rubio.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? No podía echarse para atrás con Hinata, ya había aceptado ser su madrina.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer. — Ya que en ese entonces –hace un año que se comprometieron- estaba tan entusiasmada por la boda que les dijo que sí en una milésima de segundo. Su felicidad en ese entonces era mucha, pero ahora le dolía tener que presenciar en primera fila el ¨Si, acepto¨ de ambos.

 _.O._

El gran día llegó, Hinata, como siempre, se veía preciosa. Sakura se sintió tan inferior al verla que estuvo tentada a huir de ahí.

—Sakura-chan— La saludó Hinata.

—Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó, ya que las novias siempre se ponían nerviosas.

—Estoy muy… nerviosa. —Admitió. Por fin su sueño se haría realidad, estaba nerviosa porque en unos minutos se casaría con el hombre de su vida, con el único que había amado, con su Naruto.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

La ayudó a relajarse un poco y pronto la ceremonia empezó.

Tenía que admitir que Naruto se veía muy apuesto. Observó toda la ceremonia, fingió sonrisas y se permitió llorar por él con la excusa de llorar de felicidad. Fue de las primeras en felicitarlos para poder alejarse lo mas pronto de ellos.

—Haruno. — La aludida, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—Kazekage, es un gusto que haya podido acompañar a Naruto hoy. — Le contestó con una sonrisa fingida.

—Sakura, ya habíamos dejado eso de ser tan… propios. — Le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Quién fue el que empezó? — Le respondió con una autentica sonrisa.

—No puedes ocultarlo. — La acusó, causando una leve confusión en la chica. —Puedo verlo Sakura, puedo sentir tu sufrimiento.

Sakura no podía creer que Gaara supiera como se sentía, y fue notorio que ella sabía a qué se refería. Intentó alejarse más del tumulto de gente que rodeaba a los novios, siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.

—No sé de que hablas. — Contestó seria. Se estaba mintiendo así misma, se estaba lastimando nuevamente. Pero debía de hacerlo, no lo quería lastimar. No lo merecía.

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó con un toque de ironía. Gaara sabía porque ella estaba haciendo eso, la comprendía más de lo que ella misma creía. —No te mientas, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

Ella lo observó, su semblante serio y un poco duro, y pudo confirmar que él sabía lo que ella sentía. Gaara volteó la cara y observó a la feliz pareja, sus ojos aguamarina se centraron en la hermosa novia, que en ese momento era cargada por el novio y ambos reían felices.

Se hizo una sinapsis instantánea, recordó que cada que Gaara visitaba Konoha, siempre encontraba una excusa para pasar a la casa de la joven Hyuga. Ella vio el amor en la mirada del Kazekage, y sintió dolor.

—Aunque nos duela… debemos ser felices por ellos, porque al final, solo queremos su felicidad. —Dijo Gaara con su tono usual, pero con una pizca de tristeza.

Ella comprendió a que se refería y sonrió, él tenía razón. Si Naruto era feliz, ella podría serlo, aunque en este momento fuera lo más doloroso que hubiera experimentado.

—Tal vez en otra vida…—Susurró, algo a lo que Gaara asintió.- ¿Qué le parece, Kazekage, si el día de hoy usted es mi pareja?

—Sería todo un honor. —Contestó serio, pero un poco animado, tratando de estar un poco más contento por la mujer que amaba.

Esa noche ellos dieron la mejor cara, disfrutaron de la fiesta y conversaron con sus amigos.

Esa noche Sakura se permitió llorar hasta quedar dormida, no iría a trabajar con excusa de resaca y se quedaría encerrada.

Después de eso se sintió como nueva, sonrió y siguió adelante.

Porque es lo mejor que podía hacer, no por él… por ella.

Fin.


End file.
